Keep Us Going(S1 E5)
Jennette: '*chases after Carl* Carl-? '''Carl: '''I believe this is the first time you've ever talked to me, which is cliche, since, just now you've heard my breathtaking voice. I'm sure you're here to get me to become your duet partner? '''Jennette: '''Um, no. Stop being stereotypical. I was wondering if-if- '''Carl: '''Are you gonna finish those sentences? '''Jennette: '''Um,yes. I was wondering-do you wanna go out? '''Carl: '*taken back* Oh. Uh.. Gosh, she's sexy, and she has a great voice. But, I don't want to seem desperate. But I am! ''Sure. I'll pick you up at 7, tomorrow. '''Jennette: '*smiles* Um, great. This is great! Carl said yes. '' -Fade Scene- '''Yasmin: ' Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Please Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart '''Jennette: Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)'Brian: '''I love you, Olivia. *kiss* ''But, If I loved her, I'd want to be with her every second. But.. That's what I feel with Jordan.. 'Jordan: '*comes by* Hey, Brian. 'Brian: '''Oh, uh, hey, Jordan.. *looks at her boobs* '''Yasmin: '*laughs coming to Jordan* Let's go! -Fade Scene-